Café
by Lola300
Summary: Yugi comenzó a trabajar en la Corporación Kaiba que patrocinará su juego, pero se siente ignorado por el presidente de la compañía que todavía persigue a un fantasma del pasado. Una buena relación en la empresa comenzará con una buena taza de café. - [RIVALSHIPPING] (Seto x Yugi) y leve Timeshipping (Seto x Atem).
1. Ignorado

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

Fanfic: Café

Parejas: RIVALSHIPPING (Seto Kaiba x Yugi Mutou), leve Timeshipping (Seto Kaiba x Atem)

Género: Drama, romance

Advertencia: YAOI (chico x chico), posible Lime.

Duración: 1/?

Clasificación: +16

 **Nota 1: Espero que les guste. Fue inspirado para un concurso de mi foro, pero no cumplí con lo establecido ya que era un dabble y me inspiré XD**

 **Nota 2: Este es una secuela de "Perdóname" (Revolutionshipping/Peachshipping).**

* * *

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO I: Ignorado**

.

.

Las manos del _Rey de los Juegos_ parecían entrelazarse unos con otro a tal punto de parecer hacerse un nudo de dedos; sus nervios estaban de puntas y tal parece que le estaba dando un colapso. Se dirigían desde una limusina hacia a la Corporación Kaiba junto con el presidente. El CEO veía como constantemente Yugi movía sus dedos con desesperación, dejó de hablar por teléfono y bufó llamando su atención.

—Yugi, despegarás tus dedos de las manos si sigues moviéndolo así. —comentó desconectando su manos libres. Detestaba ver a las personas sufrir de nerviosismos por algo tan insignificante.

—Lo siento. —Detuvo esos constantes movimientos pero sus piernas comenzaron a moverse ansioso, Seto no siguió insistiendo y miró hacia la ventana. — ¿Por qué te interesó mi juego?

—Me pareció innovador y creativo, que llevaría al jugador al máximo. Son los tipos de juegos que me interesan.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. —le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que él le dedica a sus amigos, cálida, algo que fue incómodo y molesto para el presidente; sabía que esos gestos eran del tipo "amistoso" que le importaban poco, así que siguió mirando la ventana. Yugi sabía cómo era él, así que tenía que ganarse su confianza, sobretodo porque trabajará junto a él.

Acababan de bajarse del avión privado. Seto viajó a Alemania como todo los años para ver el concurso de juegos que se celebraba anualmente para promocionar el juego ganador, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver se a Yugi participando, sobre todo cuando venció a todos los participantes. Muchas corporaciones dedicadas a los juegos lo buscaron para patrocinarla.

 _._

 _._

 _La madre y el abuelo Sugoroku felicitaban a Yugi luego de ser nombrado ganador en el Concurso de Juego de Alemania. Muchos participantes y jurados llegaron en persona a darle la mano como símbolo de felicitación y apoyo a su juego._

 _—_ _Felicidades, Mutou Yugi, mi nombre es Xiang Chang de la Corporación Chang. Nos gustaría patrocinar tu maravilloso juego. —se presentó un hombre mayor de origen chino que se interesó en el juego ganador del concurso._

 _—_ _Si vas a dar tu juego a esa empresa, pues empieza a despedirte de ella. —comentó un hombre conocido por Yugi; al llegar al sitio de la conversación, el mayor empresario se enderezó y miró desgano al presidente de la corporación Kaiba._

 _—_ _K-Kaiba-kun… —se sorprendió el ganador al verlo en el evento._

 _—_ _Seto Kaiba como siempre metiéndote en negocios que no le competen. —respondió desafiante y buscaba la forma de darle mala imagen._

 _—_ _Al menos yo no robo créditos de los juegos que entran a mi empresa. —todos miraron al presidente de la corporación Chang. Este algo nervioso se acomodó la corbata y se retiró. Yugi al ser novato en cuanto a los negocios no entendió lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, al menos un empresario de tantos que lo rodeaba si conocía, o eso creía. Seto se acercó hasta él para ofrecerle una propuesta. —Quiero patrocinar tu juego, Yugi…_

.

.

Llegaron a _Kaiba Corp._ Donde fueron recibidos por varios guardaespaldas. Se había enterado en las noticias que Seto ha estado siendo amenazados por un grupo en el cuál no estaban de acuerdo que la Corporación Kaiba se haya adueñado de la ciudad. El CEO buscó con la mirada a su vice-presidente. Suspiró y continuó la caminata. Yugi por otro lado, se sentía algo paranoico por lo que decían en las noticias, pero continuó detrás de Seto. Al estar dentro del edificio, varios del personal saludaron inclinándose hacia el Presidente.

— ¡Hermano! —se abalanzó encima de su regazo un chico de baja estatura, pero con un gran cargo en la compañía. A pesar de su poca edad, todos lo trataban con el debido respeto. Mokuba, el vice-presidente se alegró de ver nuevamente a su hermano mayor que había estado ausente varios días. Para él, encargarse de la empresa no era un problema, pero sabía que su hermano era mejor para ello. El menor tomó su maleta como de costumbre y comenzó a explicarle lo que habia ocurrido durante su ausencia y todo su personal estaba detrás de él.

—Oye… _Kaiba-kun_ … —Yugi lo llamaba detrás de todos, pero al parecer el CEO no se acordó que lo _había_ _traído_. —Creo que… me quedaré por aquí. —Miró a todos lados y cada persona estaba concentrada en sus obligaciones. Se sintió ignorado por todos, en especial por la persona que lo había traído aquí y suspiró resignado, aunque no le extrañaba de él. Se sentó en los asientos para los visitantes.

Mokuba volteó y lo vio sentado. Le extrañó verlo ahí y por qué antes no se había anunciado.

—Yugi, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ahm, tu hermano me trajo. —Contestó. Mokuba frunció el ceño, ¿por qué abandonaría a Yugi en medio de todo?

— ¿Y qué haces aquí sólo? —Preguntó el menor algo molesto, pero no con él, sino con su hermano. —Mi hermano me comentó que te propuso patrocinar tu juego, envió todas las instrucciones y el prototipo del juego mientras estaban en Alemania. Los ingenieros están emocionados de trabajar contigo. —informó el menor de los hermanos Kaiba. Yugi le sonrió, al menos ya no se sentía tan ignorado como hace unos minutos. —Pero creí que estarías aquí dentro de unos días. —Yugi solo mostró una expresión de que no sabía.

Mokuba se preguntó por qué veía a su hermano algo apresurado, hasta que se dio cuenta en qué dirección tomó, así que salió corriendo tomando la mano a Yugi para ir hasta allá.

— ¡Isono! —ordenó con autoridad Seto a uno de sus guardaespaldas más personales.

— ¡S-Si, _Seto-sama_!

—Prepara todo. —Isono ordenó a los empleados a preparar el ascensor de la estación que construyó la corporación. El presidente sentó en el elevador cerrando las puertas. A los minutos Seto Kaiba ya estaba en la estación espacial. Comenzó a prepararse colocando su traje especial y posicionarse en el Sistema de Duelo Dimensionales.

— ¿Otra vez irás? —preguntó su hermano desde la pantalla, como siempre preocupado, ya que cada vez que volvía de allá se desmayaba, es como si ese cubo absorbiera toda la energía de él, posee gran cantidad y seguro ese artefacto aprovecha de ella de alguna forma.

—Aún no lo derroto. —Seto preparó todo para pasar a la otra dimensión y unas luces comenzaron a rodearlo y así comenzar el viaje.

—Hermano, ¿qué pasará con Yugi? Lo trajiste y lo dejaste abandonado.

—Encárgate de él mientras yo no esté. —Cerró la puerta y activó el dispositivo. — ¡Sistema de Duelo Dimensionales, actívate!

—Cuídate. —Seto le sonrió buscando la manera de despreocuparlo. Ya había hecho esto varias veces y siempre reaccionaba así.

En pocos segundos ese hombre había desaparecido a la vista de todo.

— ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Yugi viendo todo desde atrás. Mokuba dio un salto.

—Ahm… —Había olvidado que Yugi estaba detrás de él. Era algo extraño explicarle lo que había hecho, ya que él tenía una fuerte conexión con Atem y no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante ello. —Mi hermano… Encontró la forma de encontrarse con Atem. —Yugi miró el último resplandor que surgió tras el viaje. Solo sonrió. Mokuba no sabía cómo tomarlo así que solo quedaron en silencio.

—Supongo que… No se detuvo desde _aquél_ _día_.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

El CEO caminaba por las áridas arenas del desierto de Egipto, ya lo había hecho durante dos años, dos largos años en el que él ha retado tantas veces a ese faraón que había buscado, pero ¿era eso lo que quería? ¿Retarlo una y otra vez en un duelo o habría otra razón? Cuando pasó el tiempo, se dio cuenta que esa obsesión tenía otra razón, algo que él sentía dentro de sí y cuando lo vio por primera vez al viajar en las dimensiones, su corazón se aceleró y casi explotaba.

Al terminar el duelo y haber perdido, su orgullo de duelista quedó nuevamente pisoteado por ese ser que aplasta su ego y le da sermones. No había ningún guardia, Atem ordenó retirarlos porque podrían quedar impresionados con la tecnología avanzada que trae consigo Seto.

—Kaiba... —se levantó el rey de ese magnífico trono. — ¿Aún no estás conforme?

—Hasta no verte arrodillado por la derrota, no me cansaré de retarte.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Seto se marchó a la dimensión donde estaba Atem en el más allá y aún no había regresado. Ahora entendía por qué lo ignoró al llegar a la compañía; para él, Atem era su rival más digo, el único que lo llevaba al límite y a pesar que él esté en otro mundo, no era impedimento para ese hombre reencontrarlo.

—Así que… En estos momentos estás con mi _Otro Yo_. —comentó Yugi viendo la puerta del ascensor donde se podía ir a la estación espacial. Él sabía que jamás podría hacer que Seto mostrara ese interés tan pasionalmente entre dos jugadores. Hace dos años lo reconoció como un orgulloso duelista pero al parecer no estaba a la altura de Atem, no era suficiente para él.

En sus manos sostenía un vaso de café con un poco de leche, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, estos dos días de trabajo se había quedado con Mokuba y los ingenieros realizando el nuevo juego para la corporación. El café lo preparó él, ya que al probar el que hacían ahí, -insípida y sin sabor- decidió que ahora en adelante lo haría él mismo cuando pudiese; siempre lo había elogiado sobre el sabor y ese toque que le daba al café, hasta le habían dicho que hiciera un curso de barista, y en cierto tiempo lo había pensado, pero estaba tan concentrado creando su juego que pasó el tiempo perdiendo el interés para especializarse en ese arte.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y prácticamente todo el personal se había ido excepto él. Quería quedarse a mirar esa puerta, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, ¿esperando que regrese? ¿Por qué razón? No es que tenga una conexión tan fuerte con él, pero, ¿querría que Seto lo notara? ¿Cómo lo hace con Atem?, siempre le agradó, quería ser su amigo, pero en ocasiones le dolía que solo tomara en cuenta a su _Otro Yo_ y no a él, sobretodo hace dos años cuando estaba obsesionado en que apareciera Atem, organizando ese duelo para mostrar el nuevo disco. Yugi quería tener un duelo oficial y serio con él como compañero duelista pero la respuesta de ese egocéntrico CEO fue "Desafortunadamente, al oponente que necesito no eres tú…" Sí, se sintió rechazado, pero siempre lo fue a los ojos de Seto. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora, Yugi?, ¿qué lo note como un rival digno?...

.

 _¿O solo quiere ser reconocido por él…?_

 _._

— _¡Kaiba-kun! —_ Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Seto se encontró sentado y prácticamente desgastado, respirando con agitación. Yugi dejó a un lado el vaso del café y fue auxiliarlo. _—_ ¡Ayuda! —gritó al esperar que alguien viniese y ayudarlo. Nadie respondió y no sabía cómo auxiliarlo. Lo tomó del brazo y trató de levantarlo. Seto es más alto y pesaba más que él. De lo asustado que estaba, obtuvo fuerza de quién sabe de dónde y comenzó a llevarlo de a poco, abrazándolo desde el torso, mientras sus piernas se arrastraban. Definitivamente su estatura baja no lo ayudaba. El rostro de Kaiba estaba reposando en el hombro y sus brazos solo guindaba aun lado del pequeño cuerpo. El pasillo era tan largo que Yugi de solo pensar que le faltaba mucho para llegar a la oficina, se cansaba más.

—… Ese maldito… Ese maldito… —susurraba con dificultad y maldecía varias veces Kaiba, aunque Yugi sabía a quién se lo dedicaba. Seto no tenía fuerzas, ¿de dónde lo sacó Yugi para poderlo levantar? Posiblemente del susto, pero eso pronto se acabaría cuando sus brazos no respondían y el cuerpo de Kaiba resbalaba de sus agarres. Yugi maldecía a sus flácidos brazos y se insultaba del porqué no iba al gimnasio. Como caminaba de espalda, no se dio cuenta del charco del café que había botado con anterioridad y resbaló haciendo que el joven empresario quedará por completo encima de Yugi.

— ¿ _Kaiba-kun_? —llamó, esperando que reaccionara y se pudiese levantar. No podía, había perdido casi todas sus fuerzas llevándolo y cada vez más se peleaba consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

Poco a poco las manos del CEO comenzó a moverse y su cuerpo responder. Yugi agradeció que sus suplicas habían sido escuchada por cualquier deidad que existiese. Verdaderamente que tenerlo encima, aparte de lo asfixiante que era tener un cuerpo que casi doblaba su peso, no era para nada _cómodo_ esa posición, y él pesaban que si alguien viniese y los viese así, pensaría _otra cosa_.

La cabeza de Seto se levantó quedando frente a la de Yugi, pero aún con los ojos entre cerrado, al parecer aún no estaba consciente completamente y recostó su frente con la de él, ¿Qué si tenía cordura con lo que estaba haciendo? Para nada, ¿a quién estaba aplastando? Ni idea, su estado no era para nada lucido, hasta el punto de hacer rosar los labios suyos con las de Yugi; eran roses suaves y solo se toqueteaban con el otro. El _Rey de los Juegos_ quedó petrificado antes las acciones, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Solo duró pocos segundos hasta que Seto levantó completamente el rostro estando cuerdo con su entorno. Miró hacia los lados con la mirada algo decaída para luego bajarla y mirar a Yugi como una estatua.

— ¿Y tú qué haces? —con más lucidez preguntó extrañado Seto al verlo, sobretodo debajo de él. Con dificultad se levantó quedando sentado en el pasillo, llevando su mano a la cabeza ya que le dolía por montones.

—P… Pues, te desmayaste… —le respondió Yugi con mucho nerviosismo desviando su mirada. Para él fue raro todo lo que pasó, pues obviamente jamás imaginó estar en esa posición con Seto Kaiba y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido recientemente. —Me asusté verte casi inconsciente en el ascensor, así que te llevé hasta lo que pude.

—Tráeme algo para beber. —le pidió, o prácticamente le ordenó a Yugi, quería una bebida dulce que lo despertara.

—S-Sí. —Yugi se levantó con dificultad, pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento. Llegó a la cafetera y le sirvió un vaso de café negro. Al regresar y verlo sentado en el suelo masajeando su sien, Yugi comenzó a sentir que su corazón bombardeaba más de lo normal, es que la verdad lo ocurrido ni con Anzu le ha pasado y no ha tenido a nadie tan cerca como lo estuvo con él. Le daba mucha vergüenza y se sintió intimidado de alguna forma de él. Al llegar se sentó a su lado y le entregó el café. Seto lo miró algo prevenido.

— ¿Café? —lo apartó de él. —Yo no tomo café de cualquiera.

—Yo… Yo lo hice. No me gusta la que preparan aquí, así que yo mismo lo preparé. —Seto volvió a mirarlo y lo tomó, o no le tocaba de otra. No pudo evitar sentirse relajado al sentir el olor del café recién hecho, y no solo eso, que tenía un sabor distinto a lo que él acostumbraba a tomar. Dejó llevarse por el calor del café que corría por todo su cuerpo al cerrar sus ojos. Tomó algunos minutos y cuando terminó de beberlo miró a Yugi, donde este no lo miraba o buscaba evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó el CEO algo desorientado durante su ausencia.

—Trabajo en la construcción del juego, ¿se te olvidó?… —Seto solo lo miró. Había olvidado ese _detalle_. Yugi lo miró sintiendo vergüenza de lo ocurrido pero veía que Seto le daba igual, ¿acaso no estaba consciente lo que hizo? — _Kaiba-kun_ , ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó hace un momento?

— ¿Tengo cara de que recuerde algo? —Yugi no comentó nada más. Si Seto no recordaba eso, era lo mejor. No quería que su relación se volviera más incómoda de lo que ya era.

— ¡Hermano! —Mokuba salió corriendo preocupado al ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo.

—Mokuba… —Seto le sonrió para que no se preocupara. Le estiró la mano para que lo ayudara. Su hermano poco a poco lo levantó hasta quedar levantado pero tambaleaba un poco, así que Mokuba comenzó a guiarlo llevándolo en sus hombros

—Yugi, ve a tu casa a descansar. Nos vemos mañana. —Mokuba le sonrió en agradecimiento. Yugi le correspondió también con una sonrisa mientras veía a los hermanos Kaiba retirándose. Tardó varios minutos para levantarse. La verdad solo se había quedado por un momento para reflexionar lo que había ocurrido, pero prefirió no mencionarlo más, aunque…

.

 _Fue su primera reacción cercana que tuvo con él… Y no era lo que esperaba…_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Edades de los personajes: Seto (19), Yugi (19), Mokuba (15), Atem (3016) XD

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	2. Falsa sonrisa

¡Hola a todos! Si, por fin pude actualizar. Espero pronto volver hacerlo porque me queda un mes de vacaciones jaja

Este capítulo está algo flojo, no tiene tanta drama como me gusta, y tardé porque me pareció algo aburrido, desde mi perspectiva XD

Igual espero que les guste. Puede haber fallas en al redacción y ya saben, lo acomodo luego jaja

* * *

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO II: Sonrisa Falsa**

.

.

Otra mañana que transita para ese joven considerado como El Rey de los juegos; aún recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. No había algo específico en que mirar, sino que su cabeza estaba distraída por pensamientos sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron estos días, como haber ganado el concurso de juegos en Alemania de este año, donde muchos patrocinadores enfocaron su mirada en él y en el juego ganador; debido a ese acontecimiento, el presidente de Kaiba Corporation's Seto Kaiba fue el más interesado. Para Yugi, haber aceptado que lo patrocinara y comenzar a trabajar en esa empresa una vez ganado el concurso, sentía que tomó precipitadamente la decisión, puesto que apenas está asimilando que había ganado y una parte de sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para celebrar con su familia y amigos.

—Supongo que así debe ser las cosas en ese mundo.

Además, siente que Seto muestra poco interés al tenerlo en su empresa, tiene otro tipo de interés ajeno al proyecto. El suceso que vivió con él la noche anterior lo probaba.

Se llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios, recordando cuando Kaiba cayó encima de él y al tratar de levantar su cabeza rozó sus labios con las de él, obviamente no intencional. Yugi sabía que eso no era un beso, pero ¿qué era lo que le daba vueltas a su mente? Bien, jamás nadie había tocado de esa forma tan incómoda y era algo inevitable no despejar su mente en ello. Sin embargo, tomó la decisión de no prestar atención ante ese accidente.

Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de no pensar en esa situación, y se levantó al ver la hora en su despertador. Fue hasta su armario y acomodó la ropa que utilizará en la empresa; se dio una ducha y al salir del baño, comenzó a vestirse, dejando su corbata de último.

— _Yugi, ven a desayunar_... —escuchó el llamado de su madre desde la cocina. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras buscaba la forma de acomodarse la corbata vio a su abuelo ayudando a su nuera a servir el desayuno.

— ¿Aun no te sabes colocar la corbata? —el abuelo se levantó de la mesa para arreglarle la corbata.

—Lo siento, abuelo.

—Ya, siéntense a desayunar. —todos se sentaron y antes de comer juntaron sus manos para agradecer.

.

 _¡Gracias por la comida!_

.

Era un desayuno especial, debido a que en algunos días el rey de los juegos cumpliría un año más de vida. Debido a que estaría ausente ese día, quiso prepararle algo exclusivo.

— ¿Cuándo se van? —preguntó el menor al ver las maletas en la sala cuando bajó por las escaleras

—Dentro de algunas horas. —informó la madre. La mano del menor temblaba y el abuelo lo notó. —Yugi, perdónanos si no podremos estar el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Lo entiendo, mamá, es por papá.

—Lo siento. —La madre no se sentía del todo feliz dejar a su hijo en ese día festivo, pero era necesario debido a que su padre llamó con urgencia al verse en la necesidad de cuidados especiales por estar enfermo y estaba obligatorio de tomar reposo. La mujer continuó comiendo, esperando alguna reacción de su hijo, pero a sus ojos, Yugi era lo suficientemente maduro para no reprocharle, o enojarse con ella o con su padre. —Pídele a tu amigo Kaiba si puedes ausentarte por un tiempo, así podrás venir con nos...

—No puedo... —dijo al instante al entender la proposición de su madre. —El juego está algo atrasado. Será para después, ¿sí? —comentó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ciertamente el abuelo lo sentía falsa. Su madre le devolvió el gesto, convencida que Yugi no se haya molestado o entristecido, sin embargo, el abuelo no era un tonto, sabía que su nieto estaba fingiendo y ocultaba su tristeza con otra expresión. Sugoroku le reclamaba varias veces a su hijo por haber estado tan ausente en la crianza de Yugi; sabía que lo hacía para generar dinero al hogar, pero era necesario que su nieto viera a su padre de vez en cuando, sobre todo en los días más importantes para él. Yugi jamás lo diría, pero en cierta forma, entendería que su nieto sienta cierto rencor hacia él, pero como era tan noble, que no tendría el valor de reclamarle a su padre. — ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?

— ¡Oh! Nada, Yugi. Sigue comiendo.

Yugi miró la hora de su reloj y se apresuró en comer todo. No podía llegar tarde, sobre todo porque sabe que Kaiba estará en la empresa y conociendo como es, seguro le reclamaría.

— ¡Debo irme! Gracias por la comida. —sonrió y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato. Corrió a dejar los platos en la cocina y llegar a la puerta para colocarse los zapatos. Su madre y su abuelo fueron a despedirlo en la puerta.

—Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Claro, mamá, ustedes también. Adiós, abuelo. —Antes de abrir la puerta, el abuelo lo detuvo.

—Espera, Yugi…

— ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?

— ¿Quieres que le dé un recado a tu padre? —Yugi silenció, su rostro era sereno, pero cambió a esa sonrisa que su abuelo lo veía y sentía tan falso.

—L-Lo de siempre, abuelo: "Que se cuide".

—Yugi, yo-…

—Nos veremos pronto, mamá, abuelo.

Se despide saliendo de su casa, o de una manera, huir de la situación, y eso era lo que su abuelo imaginaba.

Yugi caminó lo más rápido posible a la parada del autobús; _Kaiba Corporation's_ quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, podía irse caminando, pero se le había hecho algo tarde. Al llegar uno, se subió y se sostuvo de una agarradera. Mientras que una mano se sostenía, con la otra revisaba su teléfono, leía los mensaje que le enviaron sus amigos. Por un lado Jonouchi estaba participando en un torneo de Duelos de Monstruos en Kioto, le enviaba mensaje como "¡Esta vez voy a ganar!" Yugi no lo dudaban, confiaba en que su amigo podía ganar, ya que había madurado mucho y se había hecho un gran duelista. Por otro lado, Honda, enviándole emoticones llorando debido a que se quejaba del trabajo que le asignaba su padre. Odiaba trabajar en esa fábrica. Bakura en la universidad, estudiando Historia Antigua, realmente quería ser un gran explorador; y por ultimo hablaba con Anzu, ella le contaba cómo avanzaba sus clases y que ha estado haciendo presentaciones. Las mejillas de Yugi estaban rojizas, ciertamente seguía enamorado de ella, y era inevitable emocionarse cada vez que ella lo llamaba o le dejaba un mensaje.

Al llegar a la última parada, se bajó y caminó algunos metros, hasta llegar a la entrada de la Corporación principal de Kaiba. Sacó su identificación como parte del grupo de trabajo de la empresa y se colocó su chaleco. Al momento de subir las escaleras vio un grupo de obreros reestructurando la estatua del Dragón blanco de Ojos azules de la entrada principal, y otros limpiaban y pintaban las paredes para quitar el mensaje que habían dejado ciertos vándalos que han estado en contra de la Corporación. El mensaje siguiente hizo que Yugi se preocupara:

 _._

 _"¡Eres un maldito dictador, Kaiba!_

 _¡Esta ciudad no es tuya!_

 _¡Lo vas a pagar!"_

.

Una mano tocó el hombro de Yugi haciendo que este se asustara de más y diese un grito.

— ¡No se asuste, señor Yugi! —el más joven suspiró, calmando sus nervios.

—Eres Isono, ¿no? El guardaespaldas de _Kaiba-kun._

 _—_ No se preocupe por ese mensaje, el señor Kaiba no le pasará nada. Solo es gente resentida. —Yugi le sonrió mostrando algo de calma y el mayor le devolvió el gesto. —Debemos apresurarnos. El señor Kaiba lo está esperando y me espera para entregarle su café.

Caminando por los pasillos, Yugi no pudo evitar observar el vaso lleno de café. Conocía el lugar de donde venía esa bebida, era de una cafetería muy famosa en la ciudad. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué Isono compraba café fuera de la empresa si se suponía que la misma debía tener personas encargadas de hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, señor Yugi.

—Ahm, ¿por qué compras café en esa cafetería? Es algo lejos, además no creo que no haya personas que hagan café para el _Kaiba-kun_.

Isono no sabía cómo explicarle a Yugi lo complicado que era su jefe, aunque, era algo _delicado_ con lo que come o toma. Decirle que era algo caprichoso, era algo irrespetuoso.

—El señor Kaiba es algo _selectivo_ con las bebidas, sobre todo con el café, es su bebida favorita, y el único café que le ha gustado es de esa cafetería. —Yugi rió. Realmente no le sorprende esas actitudes de un hombre como él.

— ¿Es muy amante del café?

—Digamos que es lo que le provoca después de hacer ese _viaje._ Pasa varios días con ese antojo. —Yugi analizó lo que vio esa noche: Kaiba cae sin energía y con sueño. Suponía que el café revertiría esos síntomas. —Tengo tantas cosas que hacer…

—Si quieres… —Isono lo miró con curiosidad. —Si quieres, yo se lo entrego. Después de todo debo ir a su oficina.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Le agradezco!

—No me lo agradezca, Isono.

Isono no dejaba de reverenciarlo. Le entregó ese gigantesco vaso de plástico con café y salió corriendo. Yugi rió, le agradaba.

Caminó despacio puesto que el café estaba hasta el tope. Ciertamente había tomado café en ese sitio como buen amante del café, sin embargo, no era muy bueno, o eso era lo que percibía.

Al llegar a la puerta gigantesca del último piso del edificio, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar gritos y regaños de cierto jovencito.

 _— ¡Estoy harto que te vayas y regreses mal, ¿quieres matarte?!_ —Mokuba le gritaba a Seto, sus exclamaciones eran algo cortantes, como si quiera llorar, pero no lo hacía, no quería demostrarle a su hermano ninguna debilidad y ser firme ante él.

 _— ¡No me ha pasado nada, Mokuba!_ —Seto tenía un gran dolor de cabeza producto de los efectos de viajar a otras dimensiones con el cubo, y aumentaba por los regaños de su pequeño hermano, contando el desgaste de energía que tenía. Por otro lado, Yugi sin querer escuchaba la conversación, no sabía si tocar porque no quería interrumpirlos, pero el café lo tenía él y si no se lo entregaba, Isono se metería en problemas por su culpa, él se había ofrecido a llevárselo.

 _— ¡Eres un inconsciente! —_ Golpeó el escritorio. _— ¡Si quieres matarte, hazlo, pero trata que no me entere! —_ Se dio la vuelta para irse. Yugi se alejó de la puerta al escuchar que se abrió de un golpe, viendo a Mokuba sorprendido y casi con ganas de llorar por su pelea con su hermano mayor. —Yugi…

—H-Hola, Mokuba.

—Hola… —bajó su mirada, secando una lagrima que no pudo evitar que cayera. —Luego hablamos, ¿sí?

—Claro… —vio como caminaba con mucha prisa. Tal vez fue porque no quería estar cerca de su hermano.

—Yugi… —llamó Kaiba en la puerta, viendo con molestia a su socio.

 _— ¡K-Kaiba-kun!…_ —se asustó al ver a Kaiba irritado. al ver a Yugi detrás de la puerta.

— ¿No te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones detrás de la puerta, es de mala educación?

—Yo no… —buscó explicarlo pero el presidente de la Corporación Kaiba le dio la espalda y caminó para volver a su escritorio.

—Olvídalo. Cierra la puerta al entrar. —se sentó buscando unos papeles.

—Casi lo olvido. Toma. —le entregó el café que fue a comprar su guardaespaldas. —Isono fue a comprarlo para ti. —Yo me ofrecí traerlo. Al parecer tenía muchas cosas que hacer. —Seto algo desconfiado tomó el café y lo dejó a un lado.

—Estuve revisando lo que habían hecho durante mi ausencia. —Informó. Siguió revisando algunos papeles. —Debo corregir algunas fallas.

—Claro. —miró fijamente a Seto. Lo sentía algo estresado y que se masajeaba la sien constantemente.

— ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? —preguntó preocupado el rey de los ojos. Seto lo miró de reojo.

—No importa. —respondió secamente mientras continuaba leyendo. Había un largo periodo de silencio, de esos que incomodaría a cualquiera, sobre todo a Yugi que no sabía cómo comportarse con Kaiba. Él era algo impredecible.

En eso, un olor llegó a sus sentidos. No se había percatado debido a la ansiedad que le producía estar con Seto, pero al sentir el fuerte olor a perfume de hombre que desprendía en la oficina, no pudo evitar pensar lo ocurrido anoche, era el mismo olor que recuerda haber sentido: Kaiba encima de él, y cerca de su cuello se desprendía el olor, ese que le recordaba en el momento más incómodo que había tenido en su vida. Sabía que Seto no estaba en sus cabales y solo fue un mal cálculo a levantar su rostro y rozar sus labios con los de él, pese al inoportuno movimiento, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, sobre todo si esa persona estaba en frente de él, aunque no recordase lo que hizo.

— ¡Yugi! —llamó alzando la voz Seto Kaiba al ver como su socio tenía la mirada ida.

— ¿S-Si? —le respondió sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba en plena discusión sobre su juego y con la persona que hablaba lo miraba de alguna forma molesta. — ¡Lo siento! ¿Q-Qué me decías?

—Si vas a estar como imbécil aquí, preferiría que estuviese en tu casa vendiendo cartitas. —Tras el comentario hiriente de Kaiba, Yugi agachó su cabeza avergonzado. No podía dejar que ese tipo de situación ocurriese de nuevo.

Kaiba miró su vaso lleno de café, y decidió tomar un poco. Vio a un Yugi _regañado_ , y algo desanimado. Dejó su vaso de café a un lado y lo llamó.

— ¿Ocurre algo, _Kaiba-kun_?

Recordó algunas palabras de Mokuba, que en cierta forma, tenía razón.

 _._

 _"Además, trajiste a Yugi para que trabajara en el juego y lo que hiciste fue largarte dejándolo solo, ¿no te suena que algo malo hiciste?"_

 _._

—Nada.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

El día había estado pasando lentamente, como si el tiempo decidiera que el Rey de los juegos estuviese tan incómodo como sea posible con Seto. En una reunión, Kaiba junto a Yugi y los ingeniero discutían los errores que habían de lo que llevaba el juego en construcción y el posible impacto que puede generar en el consumidor.

Al terminar la reunión, fueron al laboratorio a crear un prototipo virtual del juego. Yugi estaba algo cansado, así que decidió tomar un poco de café en la pequeña sala de descanso que había cerca del laboratorio. Salió del laboratorio y vio una cafetera. Tomó un vaso de plástico y lo llenó hasta la mitad; su expresión amarga fue mostrada al probar ese líquido tan mal hecho que dejó el vaso aun lado. Como la primera vez que estuvo en la empresa, si quería disfrutar de un buen café, tenía que prepararlo él mismo.

Buscó el recipiente de café en polvo y colocó un poco en la coladera; calentó agua en una jarra especial, y como lo había visto, arrojó poco a poco y de forma circular el agua caliente en el café dejando caer un líquido marrón en el recipiente. Sabía que ese movimiento circular ayudaría a que el café se uniera de forma uniforme al agua y podría tener un buen sabor. Aparte de los juegos, amaba tomar café, aunque más prepararla que saborearla.

Su mente le llegó el rostro de Seto, y recordó de su situación actual, desgastado y con poca energía; tenía intención de llevarle un poco para activarlo un poco, ciertamente su aspecto es cansino y poco animado, pero según lo que le dijo Isono, él toma exclusivamente de esa cafetería.

— ¡Yugi! —llamó Mokuba al verlo en la sala. —Mi hermano pregunta en dónde estás.

—Mokuba, ¿qué tipo de café le gusta a tu hermano?

— ¿Qué? ¿Café? —el menor calló al pensar en la respuesta. —Hm, él lo prefiere negro pero es algo exigente con eso, no le gusta que cualquiera se lo haga, así que toma exclusivamente de la cafetería que está hace dos cuadras.

Yugi tenía intención de ayudarlo, así que, sea como sea, le llevaría un poco.

Al llegar al laboratorio, vio a Kaiba discutiendo cierto diseño del juego, pero en eso se detuvo al sentir el olor del café. Se volteó y vio a Yugi extendiéndole un vaso lleno de ese líquido.

—Toma, _Kaiba-kun_ … —le hace señas con sus ojos para que tomase el vaso. —Me dijeron que tomas café negro. —Kaiba lo mira y luego se fija en el café. Volvió a mirar a Yugi con su mirada cansada pero seria, cruzando sus brazos en rechazo.

—También te dijeron que no tomo café hecho por cualquier persona.

—Bueno, lo hice yo. —miró el café. —Dicen que lo hago muy bien. —Seto solo se limitó a mirarlo. Yugi al no ver ninguna reacción, con valor tomó su mano y le entregó el vaso, sorprendiendo a Kaiba. —Pruébalo. Si no te gusta, puedes rechazarlo.

 _—Señor Yugi._ —llamó uno de los ingenieros.

— ¡Voy! —respondió yendo hasta allá, dejando a Seto con el café. — _¿Saben? No se molesten en llamarme "señor", hehe._ —los ingenieros con vergüenza no podían aceptar llamarlo de manera informal, pero Yugi insistía que le incomodaba más las formalidades.

Por otro lado, Seto miraba el café. Ciertamente no bebía café hecho por cualquier persona, pero el olor que desprendía de ello era algo muy tentativo. Volteó a ver a Yugi riéndose con el personal, volvió a mirar el café, y por extraña razón, decidió probarlo, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Al probar el primer sorbo, su cuerpo se derrumbó y automáticamente se relajó, haciendo que en seguida se sentara. Su olor y sabor era algo distinto a lo que él acostumbraba a tomar, tenía una sensación nostálgica, no reconocía qué era pero realmente lo relajó y bajó su nivel de ansiedad, así que decidió tomar unos minutos para deleitar ese líquido que había sido rechazado al principio.

Al pasar un tiempo prolongado, Kaiba al sentirse más calmado y _enérgico_ , se dispuso a integrarse nuevamente al trabajo, pero al escuchar risas de sus empleados y de cierto duelista, decidió intervenir; para él era como si no se tomaran en serio su trabajo.

—Hacen mucho escándalo. —apareció haciendo con los empleado pasaran de la risa a la seriedad, y se disolvió el grupo para continuar sus labores.

— ¡ _Kaiba-kun_! —miró como el presidente de la corporación se acercaba y con un semblante mejorado. — ¿Te tomaste el café que hice? ¿Qué te pareció? —Yugi se mostró emocionado al ver que se tomó el café que había hecho, no negaba que estaba algo nervioso por si lo rechazaba. Seto miró la expresión de Yugi, y con algo de molestia le respondió.

—Está digerible. —respondió seco, para no entrar en mucho detalle de lo que sintió. Yugi no esperaba otra reacción, conociendo como es.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. —aun así le sonrió por agradecimiento. Seto solo lo observó, no prestándole mucha atención. Miró el holograma del juego y de un momento recordó del pequeño grupo de relajo que Yugi formó en su ausencia.

—Deja de divertirte con los trabajadores, los distraes y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no se pueden relajar? Ano le veo nada de malo. ¿Qué tendría sentido crear un juegos si durante su creación no se pueda divertir? —miraba con maravilla el prototipo virtual de su juego. —Ese es la función del juego. Además, su propósito es socializar con otras personas, comunicarse por este método.

—Eres demasiado idealista y soñador, Yugi.

— _Kaiba-kun_ , ¿acaso no te diviertes creándolos?

—Soy un hombre de negocios, el propósito de los juegos es ganar.

—Puede que sí, ¿pero qué sentido tendría si no te diviertes?

El silencio se apoderó del momento, pero todo iba a cambiar hasta que Seto le propuso algo que no rechazaría, y demostrarle que en los juegos lo más importante es ganar.

—Tengamos un duelo…

— ¿Q-Qué? —Yugi se sorprendió.

—Vamos… —Se volteó para salir del laboratorio. Yugi algo perdido lo siguió, entrando en un cuarto de realidad virtual.

Seto tomó su disco de duelo, ese negro que mostró ante el mundo hace varios años. Estaba por mostrar su nuevo disco de duelo para el mercado, pero no quería mostrárselo a Yugi ya que no le competía. Tomó otro disco de duelo y se lo entregó a Yugi.

Yugi al colocarse el disco de duelo, sintió esa adrenalina cada vez que va a tener un duelo y su mirada se vuelve desafiante.

La habitación se encendió y enseguida un nuevo duelo iba a comenzar:

.

 _"DUEL"_

.

Al pasar el tiempo, Seto analizaba, no la jugada o estrategia de Yugi, sino su carácter y personalidad. Yugi sonreía de una manera distinta a ese _otro_ jugador que aún perseguía para _ganarle_ –o eso cree-, ¿por qué lo está comparando?, ¿acaso busca de una manera inconsciente una excusa para sustituirlo? Pero por alguna razón, no le importaba si perdía o ganaba en contra del actual _Rey de los juegos_ , no porque no lo considere un gran duelista, sino que para él sigue siendo…

.

 _El duelista que no le interesa vencer…_

 _._

Al terminar el duelo con el triunfo de Yugi, lo único que expresó Seto ante Yugi fue una decepción y no precisamente por haber perdido.

—Definitivamente… —se cayó por un momento y mordió su labio inferior. —Eres distinto a _él_ …

Hubo un bloque de silencio algo incómodo, sobre todo para Yugi. Su expresión pasó de ser de divertida a una sonrisa fingida, de esas que le dedicaba a su madre para no preocuparla por su estado emocional.

—Siempre lo fui, es solo que… nunca me viste a mí. —se quitó el disco de duelo y se lo entregó. —De igual forma, me divertí.

Salió del cuarto hasta la habitación de descanso; se sentó en uno de los muebles y recostó su cabeza; miró al techo pensando en que ese hombre, pese a que se muestra tan fuerte ante los demás, es muy fácil ver esa debilidad al no poder vencer a su _Otro Yo_ y que busca desesperadamente a través de él; pero Yugi no quiere ser comparado nuevamente...

.

 _Atem es Atem y yo soy Mutou Yugi, Kaiba-kun…_

 _Nunca fuimos iguales._

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! :D

Si no lo saben, en el databook se dijo que el padre de Yugi se la pasa lejos trabajando y por eso no se muestra en la serie, pero no es como la mayoría piensa, que Yugi no tiene papá o se está muerto. Personalmente me creé ese headcannon que Yugi puede tener cierto rencor hacia su padre por no estar en los momentos importantes, pero es tan noble que dudo que le vaya a reclamar o algo, prefiere guardárselo.

Por otro lado, aunque no lo crean, odio el café jajaja, no me gusta tomarlo, pero ciertamente es una bebida que se bebe por muchas causas. Quise basarme en esta bebida más que otra porque es lo que mayormente toma la gente después del agua xD.

Kaiba busca a Atem en Yugi inconscientemente, no tanto por su físico (?) sino porque él fue la persona más cercana, que en cierta forma, está cansado de viajar a través de las dimensiones, se agota, aunque su orgullo es más fuerte, pero busca la excusa para satisfacer su necesidad.

¿Qué es lo que siente realmente Seto por Atem?, ¿por qué lo busca tanto? ¿Solo por vencerlo en el duelo?

¿Qué hará Yugi para ayudar a Seto? Yugi no quiere ser un reemplazo de Atem para nadie. Así como le dijo antes de irse "Yo ya no soy tu _Otro_ _Yo_. Tú eres Mutou Yugi, alguien único en este mundo!" Y eso le quiere mostrar a Seto.

Para el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
